


Grease Monkey

by scarletmanuka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mob Boss TonyStark, Peter can take care of himself, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: A short Mafia AU in which Peter is with Mob Boss Tony and turns up to one of his parties still in the greasy clothes he spent the day in working on cars.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 409
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> I had a meltdown on Tumblr today about how everything in the Starker fandom seems to be daddy kink and Fem!Peter. After wallowing in self pity for a while I decided to write this for those of us not into those kinks.
> 
> Rated as Explicit due to a little blood and violence - no smut.

“Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said, lowering the volume of his music so he could hear her, “it’s eight o’clock.”

“Mmhmm, okay, thanks, Fri,” he hummed, biting his lip as he reached up into the innards of the engine bay to make another adjustment. “I’ll just be another five minutes.”

“Peter, you said that five minutes ago, and five minutes before that,  _ and _ five minutes before that.” If it was possible for an AI to sound exasperated, F.R.I.D.A.Y had nailed it.

“I know, but I’m almost done and when I’m finished, there’ll be no way the cops can ever outrun Happy in this car.” Something nagged at the back of his mind and he paused, rolling out a little from under the car. “Wait, eight o’clock? Why is that important tonight?”

There was a long pause and if F.R.I.D.A.Y had been human, Peter would have sworn that she was sighing. “Boss is hosting a party for the alliance tonight.”

“That’s tonight?” Peter squawked, and pushed himself clear from under the car, scrabbling to his feet. “Crap, are you sure? I thought it was only Thursday?”

“No, Peter, it’s definitely Friday night and people have been arriving for the past hour.”

Grabbing a rag as he hurried past the workbench, Peter scrubbed the oil off his hands and hurried up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He hesitated at the top, torn between going to get changed or heading out to see Tony right away. The way he looked right now, in his ripped and stained low slung jeans and a shirt that used to be white but was now so filthy that the graphic of the molecular structure of caffeine printed on the front could barely be read, he knew that he wouldn’t be impressing anyone. Tony had been working on an alliance with several different factions of the organised crime networks on the East Coast and if tonight went well, he’d be the most powerful mob boss in the country. Peter didn't want to do anything to jeopardise his partner’s hard work and he knew that his appearance would be judged harshly. Decided, he turned towards the bedroom but stopped when F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke. 

“Peter, Boss requests your presence immediately.”

“I was just going to get changed…”

There was a pause as the AI relayed this information to Tony and then she said, “He asks that you come now.”

Immediately, Peter turned back and headed towards the main living areas of the mansion. Tony had known where Peter was, and was intimately acquainted with how he looked after hours spent under the hood of a car so if he didn't care, then Peter wouldn’t either. Of course, that didn't stop him from feeling horribly self conscious as he emerged into the grand foyer and into a crowd of elegant women in flowing evening gowns and men dressed in sharp suits and even sharper tuxedos. One woman, with her hair coiffed in a tangle of curls and intricate braids, a plunging neckline, and towering high heels wrinkled her nose as Peter walked by, and recoiled from him as if terrified that he'd get oil on her gown. He gave her a polite smile which turned into a grin as he saw Tony.

His partner was surrounded by the who’s who of organised crime and they all seemed to be hanging onto his every word, deference and respect oozing from them. Each man had something pretty hanging off his arm, laughing gaily and fluttering their lashes at their host. Tony ignored them all as his gaze fell on Peter and he beckoned him over. “There’s my little grease monkey,” he said fondly, pulling Peter into his arms, careless of his expensive suit. “I thought you might have forgotten about my little shindig,” he teased, kissing Peter’s temple.

Blushing, Peter gave him a bashful smile. “Um, I kinda did? I got too caught up in working on your car.”

“Ah, the upgrades that you were telling me about.” Tony twisted, his arm slipping around Peter’s waist and pulling him so that his back was flush against Tony’s chest. “You should hear what Petey’s been working on for my fleet,” he said, his voice full of pride. “By the time he’s done, there won’t be a cop in the country who can chase us down. The cars will all look like nondescript saloon cars but they’ll give a NASCAR a run for its money.”

“Interesting,” one of the men said, eyeing Peter thoughtfully. “Tell me, Stark, will you be sharing these...advances, with the alliance?” He licked at his lower lip, hungry eyes on Peter.

Tony’s arm around Peter tightened but when he spoke, his voice held only faint amusement. Peter knew that his eyes would be hard though. “It all depends, Romano. I’d be willing to share the technology with those who show loyalty to the alliance, but it will be the technology only.”

Romano’s eyes lingered on Peter a beat too long before dropping away. “Pity,” he murmured. 

One of Tony’s hands came up to cup the side of Peter’s throat in what could only be described as a possessive manner. He breath was hot against Peter’s ear when he spoke. “Why don’t you head up for a shower and a change of clothes, Petey? Dinner will be served soon and you must be famished after working all day.”

Peter tilted his head a little so he could press a kiss to Tony’s cheek and said softly, “Okay. See you soon.” With one last squeeze of his waist, Tony let him go and Peter hurried out of the room and headed upstairs.

He couldn’t help but linger a little in the shower, the hot water feeling divine on his aching muscles but eventually he turned off the water and quickly dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed out into the bedroom to get dressed in one of the many suits that Tony had had tailored for him, his hands trailing over the garment bags as he debated over which one to wear. Just as he settled on a dark blue three piece suit that he’d worn to his university graduation, he heard the door open and close. He turned, expecting Tony but froze as he saw Romano instead. “I think you may have gotten lost,” he said as politely as possible. “Dinner is being served in the main dining hall.”

Romano looked him up and down, his eyes lingering on the tightly wrapped towel. “Oh, I think I’m in the right place, sweetness.” He took a step forward and Peter took one back.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I’m with Tony and we’re exclusive. I’m not interested, Mr Romano.”

Romano’s eyes narrowed. “Now, now, that’s not very hospitable, boy. Aren’t you interested in doing your part to cement this alliance?”

Allowing some of the disgust he felt for the man to show on his face, Peter glared at him. “This is a sure fire way of  _ not _ seeing this alliance through.”

Romano advanced again but Peter was now backed against the dresser and had nowhere to go. “What are you going to do, precious?” he practically purred, lifting his hand and grabbing a fistful of Peter’s hair, twisting it harshly. “You gonna tell on me to your daddy?”

“He’s not my ‘daddy’,” Peter spat. “He’s my partner and I’m not going to tell.”

Romano forced his knee between Peter’s legs. “That’s what I like to hear. You just gonna take it, like a good little boy?”

“Oh, I didn't say that,” Peter said, and then he was pulling the knife out from where it was stashed in the second drawer of the dresser and in one fluid move had sliced it across Romano’s throat. 

Eyes wide and hands clutching at the blood that was spurting from his throat, Romano staggered back, making a gurgling noise. 

“I can take care of myself,” Peter snarled, shoving Romano away from him. “I don’t need to go running to anyone for help.”

It was then that the door opened and Tony stepped into the room. He took in the scene with an arch of a manicured brow and watched as Romano fell to his knees and then toppled to one side, his last breath bubbling out of the slash in his windpipe. “Another one who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Peter confirmed.

“I’ll have housekeeping send someone in to clean up.” He stepped around the body and reached out to cup Peter’s cheek. “You okay? He didn't hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay, well, maybe take another shower before getting dressed. You’re filthy again.”

Peter glanced down to see his chest covered in blood. “Ew. yeah, I need another shower.”

“Don’t be long, dinner’s ready and there’s your favourite for dessert.”

“Oooh, apple pie?”

“The one and only. With that custard you like too.”

Peter pressed a kiss to Tony’s mouth and then pulled away, grinning. “You’re the best.”

“You know I like spoiling you, Petey.”

“I’ll just be another five minutes, you know, unless I get interrupted again.” He glanced down at the corpse at his feet and nudged it with his toe.

“I’d like to think only one person would be stupid enough to underestimate you, love, but you never know. I’ll put a man on the door to keep people out.”

“Thanks. See you soon.”

Tony kissed him again and with a smile said, “I’ll save you a seat next to me.”

“You’d better.”

“Oh, Petey, there’ll always be a seat for you by my side. I couldn't do this without you.”

“Damn right. It’s you and me, always, Tony.”

“Always,” he confirmed, and then left the room to allow Peter to clean up. 


End file.
